Worlds Away
by ingera
Summary: Harry is now teacher of quidditch at Hogwarts, he still hate his potions master Snape. But the other might have changed his views on Harry.
1. A Change of mind

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to J.K.

Ok here is what you need to know for this story. The Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince never happened. Voldermort was defeated in Harry's 7th year and as soon as Harry finished school he became a teacher there and he is now 20 so has been teaching for 3 years. Ron and Hermione are married and still his best friends. At Hogwarts all the teachers are still there except that Remus Lupin is once again teacher of DADA. Sirius is alive and living in Grimauld Place. Snape is still hated by everyone including Harry.

* * *

Three years, thought Snape, looking down the staff table at Harry. He had certainly changed a lot since taking over the post of quidditch teacher. Harry was now not much shorter than himself, he had long wavy hair pulled back untidily and tied with a simple red band. He hadn't worn glasses for nearly two years now. However one of the biggest changes was that he no longer had the scar on his forehead, which had gone along with Voldermort, as had his own dark mark. In Snape's eyes Harry was quite handsome.

No! I must stop thinking like that. Snape suddenly jerked himself out of his daze. This often happened when he saw Harry, his mind would wonder, usually he managed to bring himself back to reality before anyone noticed.

He quickly ate breakfast and followed all the other teachers to the quidditch pitch. Today's match was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, but all through the game Snape was in another world. He was either admiring Harry or away in his own world thinking about him.

45 minutes later the game had finished, Griffindor had won, of course, but Snape didn't care. He walked briskly away from the pitch, there was no way he was going to catch sight of Harry now. He was too busy congratulating the Griffindor team and putting all the equipment away. Severus would just have to wait until supper before he could see Harry again.

* * *

_(The morning of the quidditch match between Griffindor and Slytherin)_

Harry sat next to Dumbledore at the staff table. He was now quite used to it, after all he had been teaching here for three years. He was quite glad that Albus or Minerva wanted to sit next to him because just a few seats away from him was Snape. Things hadn't changed much since he had been a student Hogwarts, at least not in Harry's eyes. Snape was still the Greasy git he had always been and would always be.

After having quickly eaten breakfast Harry made his way down to the quidditch pitch to get out the balls and make sure they hadn't been tampered with. Soon the stands were full and he blew his whistle to start the game. Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination, or just the fact that he was flying at quite a speed. But whenever he caught a glimpse of the teachers stand Snape was either staring at him, or he had a rather dazed expression on his face.

The game lasted 50 minutes, Harry stayed behind to take part in the celebrations (he was after all still a Griffindor at heart) and they had won once again. After he had locked the balls safely back in their cupboard Harry made his way up to the school to get some reading done before luch.

* * *

Well this is my fist ever fanfic so what do ppl think so far? Plz review, I will write more, and plz try to give some constructive advice too! Thanks! 


	2. A Loney Love

Disclaimer: R u bored by any chance? Characters belong to JK

Ok I am going to write longer chapters from now on, here goes…

* * *

The last 3 weeks of term flew by; Harry loved the holidays, a break from classes, and a chance to relax and think. Harry returned to his rooms, it was just a week before Christmas. He was thinking; I should really star trying to find a partner, after all Ron and 'Mione were married last year and me, I'm 20 and haven't been in love yet.

He got back to his rooms and sat down; there was just one thing that needed clarifying before he could go looking for a girl. He had been wondering for a while now if he was gay. He did have a reason why he thought this, he had never been interested in girls; they had never intrigued him. However once or twice there had been a boy who caught his eye. Draco had been one of these few, there had been others but he was the one that Harry had had a crush on for longest.

In Harry's mind today was not the best day, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. However by the end of dinner Harry knew exactly what type of day it was.

* * *

Snape know there was something wrong as soon as Albus had sat down; not in his usual seat, but between himself and Harry. _He kicked himself for thinking that he must stop thinking of that boy as Harry after all he still knew him as Snape._ He turned his attention back to Albus; he hoped he got this over with quickly.

"Hello!" said Dumbledore cheerfully looking at the two scowling men either side of him. "I have something to ask you both…" he was cut off by Severus.

"That was obvious" Snape then commented.

"…anyway," Dumbledore continued not in the least disturbed by Severus' previous comment. "I am trying to make records of all the paintings tapestries etc. in the castle and I believe that there are a few in your rooms Harry?" Harry nodded not relaxing his scowl. "Well I need to have access to your rooms for a few days without and chance of you disturbing the tapestries, this is because they all tend to wonder. I have put a charm on to keep them there; however any disturbance of the wrong sort may damage the charm."

"So what has this got to do with me?" Snape asked irritably longing to get started on his now cold dinner.

"I'm getting there," said Dumbledore still quite at ease, "You Severus are the only teacher who is staying for the whole of the holidays; therefore I am asking you to accommodate Harry for that period," then without waiting for an answer he said, "Brilliant I knew you wouldn't mind! Harry if after supper you could collect your things and make your way down to Severus'." And with that he left.

Severus looked as though he would explode with anger any minute. However underneath this cover he was celebrating, a whole week with Harry! Unfortunately he then remembered that Harry hated him and so would not be as excited to be joining him. Dam! He would have to put on the act of hated potions master once more. Snape didn't mind in term time; then he did it for a reason, to keep order in his classes. But now there was no point, Harry was a fellow member of staff and, had been for 3 years! Oh well he would just have to try.

* * *

Later that evening Snape went looking for Harry, where could he have got to? Dinner was ages ago and Snape was now fed up of waiting for him. It then occurred to him that Harry had never been to his rooms before, or told of their whereabouts.

It didn't take long to find him. It turned out he had been wondering the corridors for hours. Snape led him to his rooms quietly mumbled the rather long password and led him in. His rooms weren't small, however they weren't the largest. That suited Snape fine. You entered into the largest room, which was an open plan sitting room come dining room. There was a leather couch in from of a fire place with a roaring fire in it. There was a small polished wooden table with two matching chair at it, which served as a dining table. Finally, lining the walls were several large bookshelves, all crammed full of books. However there was no dust, as would be expected, for he used all the book so frequently there was never time for any decent amount to form.

Harry surveyed the room; he couldn't see any personal belongings here at all. He presumed they must be in Snape's bedroom, away from curious eyes.

Severus showed him into a smaller room through a door off the main room. "You will sleep here." He said coldly. "You may read any of my books, however you are to put them back exactly where you found them. You may not explore the other rooms, all you need to know is that the one directly opposite this is my room; the room through the door next to this one is my private lab. You are under no account to enter either of these rooms without my consent. You may however use the living room, but if you damage anything you will be in serious trouble." Snape finished his speech, he hadn't wanted to say any of that, he just wanted to ask Harry to come and help him; he didn't want to confine him to two rooms. But that was what Harry was expecting and there was nothing he could do about that.

Harry sat down on his bed as Snape left the room. He had been expecting something like that, however had wished that Snape had said something more welcoming. He felt the burning on his cheeks die down. He knew he had blushed and, unfortunately he know why also. This was proof that he was gay; he just wished he could pick who he was attracted to. It looked as though it was going to be a difficult few weeks.


	3. Books can be misleading

Disclaimer: Why r u reading this! Characters belong to the great mind of JK.

Ok ppl enjoy this chapter coz I am going away on Wednesday and won't be back till Sunday. I might be able to post a bit more before then but I'm not promising. So read and enjoy.

Thanks to the few ppl who have reviewed so far!

I forgot to tell you at the beginning that it was not Harry who defeated Voldermort. It was Severus. He didn't curse him instead he shot him with a muggle gun. No magic was involved.

* * *

Snape left the spare room and went into his lab. _Why, why, why?_ Dumbledore knew the boy hated him and, as far as he was aware Dumbledorethought that _he_ still hated Harry. Maybe it was one of those things that Dumbledore did _for the best_. He started to get the ingredients out to make Veritasium, not because he wanted to use it but because his supply was running low. Snape like to put small amounts of the potion in the other teachers' drinks when he actually bothered to go to their parties, just to see what they said. The only teacher who had not had to suffer this humiliation was, of course, Harry.

He started to carefully chop ingredients and add them to the cauldron. Snape was starting to get a nasty suspicion that Dumbledore knew of his real feelings for Harry and was trying to bring them together. Severus wished that Dumbledore wouldn't be so meddling sometimes.

* * *

Back in his room Harry looked around, there wasn't much in the room, a bookshelf; a couple of books stood on it but not many, a bed, a small cabinet and a rug on the floor. He supposed that Snape had given him this room so that he couldn't destroy anything, not that he had any intention of doing so. He may dislike the man, (although he was starting to think that that comment wasn't quite true) but he wouldn't go so far as damaging his property.

Harry picked one of the books off the shelf and began to read it. He wished he had picked up the other book, this one was all about famous witches and wizards of the 20th century and, he was in it. Harry had let the book fall open at a random page and begun to read.

"_Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived._

_Harry Potter is know for his great defeat of Lord Voldermort (He Who Must Not Be Named) when he was just a year old. He is therefore the only person to have survived one of the unforgivable curses, Avadakadavra. No one is certain how he managed this great feat, but we are sure that he will go on to be the one who finally rids us all of this great evil."_

Harry stopped reading and let the book fall to the floor. He thought about the man in the next room, he had been the one to do the great thing that everyone had thought he would do. This made Harry feel guilty, Snape had been in just as much pain as he himself had been. Yet Snape still managed to soldier on while he, Harry, stood screaming in agony, unable to move, pictures of his parents of Voldermort being forced through his head. The last thing Harry had managed to do before the pain became too much was throw the gun to Snape. Harry had expected Snape to be furious at having to do what everyone expected Harry to do. Instead he had come back for Harry, he killed Voldermort and then came back to save him.

That was a strange thought; Harry had never dwelt on it before, _why had Snape saved him?_ That was a question however that didn't need answering. Harry hadn't realised it, but he had been screaming. The memories he knew were painful, but he hadn't realised to what extent.

Snape came in the room, a worried expression on his face. He noticed the book on the floor and picked it up. Harry cowered on the other side of the bed curled up in the corner. Snape only needed to see the title of the page to understand. He closed the book carefully placed it back on the shelf then turned to Harry.

"Harry?" he asked uncertainly. Snape knew Harry hated him but that wasn't the feeling that was returned. He could never be angry because of what had happened, the pain he and Harry had been in was immense. He knew that he had only managed to keep going because he had experienced that sort of pain many times before. But for Harry who had probably only felt it once, and even then he couldn't remember that time, it must have just overwhelmed him. He saw Harry looking at him.

"P...Prof...Professor," he managed to stutter.

_That was an odd reaction_ thought Snape. He had thought that Harry had stopped calling him _Professor_ when he had left Hogwarts and now simply called him _Snape_.

"Let me go" Harry said quietly.

Whatever Severus had thought he had been expecting that wasn't it. Let him go? Go where? Then it dawned on him, Harry felt as though he was being locked away again. The Dusles (something like that) had locked him in a cupboard, he knew that much, but surely that memory wasn't still haunting him. Suddenly remembering what the boy had just asked him Severus said.

"Come." It was a command, but not said in harsh tones, however could have been interpreted either way.

Harry complied too dazed to do anything else. Severus indicated him to sit on the couch. The fact that Harry did this too was a sign that something was wrong.

Severus sat down on the other end; '_now what?'_ he thought. Harry had a far away look in his eyes as though he was lost in another world. Suddenly Harry looked round, the look had gone, however he appeared to still be frightened.

"I need to talk to you," Harry didn't move his gaze. He was looking deep into Severus' eyes, looking for an answer.

"Alright" Severus said slowly, still rather surprised by the last comment.

"That book" Harry began glancing back into his room, "It's wrong. Why does everyone have to presume things? How could they be so sure that I would save them? I don't understand, and you are the only person who can answer these questions because you were the one who finally defeated him. I don't care if you still hate me, because you had to kill Voldermort because I couldn't carry on. I'm glad I didn't kill him, I don't want all the attention that I get, I just want to be Harry!" By then end Harry was shouting, but Severus just sat there and listened. He didn't care that Harry was shouting; that was what he needed to do. Everyone else told him to clam down, when really the only way Harry was going to get over it was by shouting.

Severus let Harry calm down slightly before he began his reply. "Harry, I'm not angry with you, on the contrary…" but he trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He began again, "The reason people think you were the one who would defeat Voldermort is because you were the only one he failed to kill before. If you survived him once people believed you could do it again."

Severus looked at Harry, even though two minutes ago he had been shouting he still looked like a young man of 20. It also looked as if something had come to rest in his mind, something that had been bothering him for the past 3 years.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled, and then, "I'm sorry". He went back into his room, and closed the door.

* * *

Severus relaxed. It was only then that he realised how tense he had become. The ordeal, rather than putting him off Harry had simply made his feeling stronger. Harry was far more mature than any other 20 year old would be. He had suffered so much and seen far more than most wizards do in a lifetime. He needed something stable in his life. Severus didn't want to admit it to himself but he could provide that.

Back in his room Harry lay on his bed. What had Snape said? He wasn't angry. Severus had actually been civil to him. Harry then realised what he had thought, _Severus_. Harry was now certain of what he had been wondering for some time, he was gay. He also knew who he loved, Severus. But Harry doubted that that love would ever be returned.

* * *

My chapters are getting longer! Please review. Do you think I am going too slowly? Shall I hurry up? Plz help me. 


End file.
